The present invention is related to the field of air sampling. More particularly, the present invention is related to systems that automatically collect samples of air and optionally transport those samples away from a sampling site. Still more particularly, the present invention is related to methods, systems, and devices that use a storage magazine with a rotatable slotted drum to supply spherical or ball-shaped porous air-sampling filters to an air-sampling system that can use the spherical air-sampling filters to automatically collect air samples and transport the samples to a retrieval location.